Seek and Find
by Nerdy Nat
Summary: Book 3 Of the Atlas Nightmare series. Enjoy Book 1: Hide and Seek Book 2: Lost and Found Maybe there will be a 4th book idk. Also I'm bad at summaries so I put this
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS. I posted this later than I ment to. PLEASE REVIEW. Or favorite. either one. BTW this is Book 3 of the Atlas Nightmare series. The first one is Hide and Seek written by Hannah, book 2 is Lost and Found written by Me (Natalie/ Nerdy Nat) and this one is written by both of us.

Erza and Jellal followed Happy to Lucy's apartment.

"You ready?" Jellal asked.

"Yes. She's my friend. She can't stay locked up forever, how else would she find him?" Erza said.

"Guys come on, we have to go in and help Lucy," Happy said, with the now forever presence of sadness.

Erza reached up and knocked. "Lucy, it's me, Jellal, and Happy. Can we come in?"

There was only silence.

Erza tried turning the nob and found it was unlocked. When they entered the house they were met by darkness, and the sound of crying.

"Lucy?" Jellal called out.

Happy, able to tell where the sound was coming from, flew over to Lucy and snuggled up with her.

"H-Happy," Lucy said.

"It's okay Lucy, we will find him."

"H-Has Master or Erza told anyone we were dating? I-I don't want anyone to know y-yet."

"No we haven't Lucy, we always would respect your wishes, but as your friend it's my job to help you. I know what it's like to lose a loved one, and you know that. And I understand he's not dead, so we have to go find him. He's out there. I know it. Think of what he would want you to do," Erza said.

"H-he'd want me to," she stopped to wipe away her tears and to stand up. "He'd want me to stand tall, and help the guild. He wouldn't want me to stay here and cry. He'd want me to be strong and find him, like he would find me!"

Your absolutely right, Lucy," Erza said. "He'd want you to find him. He wouldn't want you to cry like this. So come on, and help us find Natsu."

"Yeah, I'm coming, thanks guys," Lucy said standing up and wiping her tears.

"Now, we have to go see the master. He said he wants to speak with you," Erza said.

"Ok, I'm ready," Lucy said.

~when they found Macarov~

"Erza, Jellal, Happy, I must speak with Lucy privately," Macarov said.

Erza, Jellal, and Happy left the room.

"Lucy, you said Zeref said Natsu is E.N.D.?" Master said.

"Yeah. Zeref said that. He also said Natsu is his brother," Lucy answered.

"That would make sence then, between that information and the information we were given by the dragons, the dragon slayers would be over 400 years old. Also why they couldn't get through the barrier during Laxus's Fantasia insident. Anyway,Natsu is a member of Fairy Tail and all members of Fairy Tail are our family. Including Natsu. He will always be our family and we must find him, and that's why I'm putting you in charge of the search team."

Lucy smiled, _I'll finnally see him again._

* * *

A/N so how was that? I wrote the top half and Hannah wrote the bottom half. Please review, we'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading this far.

Now I'm done with this, I'm gonna go browse this website for other fanfics for Nalu XD.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hi this is Hannah, sorry it's been a while. We've just been busy. Natalie is writing the next chapter. We will try not to have the breaks be a month in between. Enjoy

* * *

"Ok everyone Lucy is in charge of the search for Natsu," Makarov announced to the guild.

"Aye Sir!" called Happy.

"Alright, first we need a map," Lucy said. "Reedus, can you draw one for us? Preferably a large one."

"Oui."

"Great. We need to split up into teams of 2 or 3. The teams will cover more ground so the search should go faster than if we searched in 1 or 2 big groups." As Lucy finished talking people started moving to form groups. Gajeel and Levy moved towards each other, while Juvia tackled Gray shouting "Gray-sama!" Gray did not say anything but looked annoyed. Everyone in the guild was paired up except for Elfman and Evergreen.

"Hey, why don't you 2 pair up? You're the only ones left," Elfman's sister Mira said.

"Why-" Evergreen started.

"Fine what ever, it's not like there is another option," Elfman grumbled.

"Oooh, you liiike her," Happy said. Elfman and Evergreen glared at Happy.

"Ok. Now that everyone's paired up, let's figure out who's searching where," Lucy announced.

"I want to take Mount Hakobe," Gray said.

"Where ever Gray-sama wants to go is fine with Juvia," added Juvia. Lucy marked Gray and Juvia's team down to search Mt. Hakobe.

"I'd like to search the Ancient Ruins," Freed said.

"And I want Crocus," Evergreen said.

"Fine by me, flowers are manly," Elfman said.

"Sign me and Shrimp up for the Spooky Forest," Gajeel said pulling Levy close.

"We'll take the Phoenix Mountains," Jet said.

When all of Fiore was claimed by the groups Mira and Lisanna were left to claim a place.

"Mira and Lisanna, I need you 2 to stay here with a communication lacrima. In case of an emergency you 2 are our backup," Lucy said.

"On it," Mira said.

"Ok, Everyone pack your bags and be ready to leave tomorrow."

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

* * *

A/N Hi guys, it's Natalie. I wanted to write this quick note after Hannah's chapter. Next chapter, I'll try to make it longer. We've been making them short due to time crunches, but I promise I'll start making them longer. Hannah may make them longer but it's up to her. Please leave a review to let us know what you think! Thanks for reading. let us know where you think they should find Natsu, and who should. We may take it into consideration. We may ask you for ideas for the story so stay tuned, and read the Author Notes! Thanks! Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

~With zeref in some cave some where~

Natsu- E.N.D was sitting in the corner unconscious.

"You failed your job. I should destroy you, but I worked hard brining you back. You made quite a few friends. Who was that girl? Your girlfriend? Sorry to do that to her but I need you for my plan. You defeated Atlas nightmare, and now I have to think of something new. I'm not satisfied with ending my life anymore. I want to end the whole world so nothing like this ever happens again."

E.N.D stirred.

"Oh don't wake up yet! I have to figure out how to keep you from killing me. My plan isn't complete."

E.N.D was awake though. He was battling with Natsu. But both had the same plan. Escape. Both wanted to get back to Lucy. Though E.N.D was a demon, he still was Natsu. In reality, E.N.D was just a more violent Natsu. They shared almost all of the same feelings. Suddenly they sprung at Zeref, knocking him over. Zeref tried to attack back, but E.N.D/Natsu was already running out of the cave. By the time Zeref got back up, he couldn't find them.

"Oh well, I'll have to wait longer I suppose. I can't risk going out now. I'll have to find you later."

As E.N.D/Natsu escaped he let out a roar, which, to careful ears, may have sounded like a name.

~With guild~

"Lucy did you pick a place to go?" asked Mirajane.

I face-palmed, "No I forgot, I'll just go search each town, that will be better. I can use my celestial spirits to help as well."

Mira nodded.

I walked back home to pack a bag, I would find Natsu if no one else would.

~Later~

"Ms. Lucy you know I could carry you!" said Taurus.

"No thanks Taurus I'm doing fine. Please go back." I said. I was struggling to walk up a mountain. I didn't even know which mountain I was on, I was just following my instinct, trying to find where Natsu might be. I sent Taurus back to the celestial world. Plue also was sent back. I needed my magic energy if I found Natsu.

I finally reached the peak of the small mountain, seeing the village down below.

"I don't even know what village this is," I said to myself. I was hoping my instinct was correct. I started down the other side of the mountain into the woods, to get to the village when suddenly I heard a roar that eerily sounded like my name. I shivered a little spooked by it, but continued on my way. I was determined to find Natsu and I wasn't going to give up.

* * *

A/N Here you go! :) From now on every Friday or Saturday there should be updates, whenever we are able to post. Me and Hannah will be taking turns writing each chapter and I kept this one short because I have been busy but chapters should start being longer. Please leave a review telling me what you think! I wanna know if you're okay with the direction I'm heading in with this story. I'm not trying to like make it stereotypical or cliché or cringe, I'm just going with what I feel is right. If there's anything you might like to see in the story please let me know!

Also sorry if the beginning is kinda cringey, I'm not really sure how to write Zeref's character...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, this is Hannah. I'm writing this chapter. Sorry if Natsu/END seem OOC I'm not entirely sure how that would be, as Lucy doesn't meet END in the manga. Also, sorry if Jet and Droy are OOC.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

As I continued to hike up the mountain, I saw an explosion.

"Natsu!" I shouted.

I paused for a moment before sprinting. If that was Natsu I had to find him.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

 _Almost there, I almost have control over my body back._ I thought before END pushed me back down(figuratively).

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" END (I?) growled as he (I?) punched a large boulder. END had total control over me. Nothing I tried could suppress his (my?) rage and violence.

Jet and Droy came into view. It appeared Droy had been hit by a piece of the boulder when it blew up and went flying in all directions.

"Natsu, where have you been? Lucy's worried sick, everyones been looking for you!" Droy shouted before he noticed my face and arm.

END lunged. Jet and Droy went flying backwards, out of sight.

Suddenly I heard Lucy's voice.

"Natsu!" she was calling.

I tried even harder than before to control END, if he caused me to hurt Lucy... I didn't know what I'd do. I saw Lucy's face come into view.

"Natsu! You're okay!" she cried as she ran towards me.

"Lucy- Don't- Come any- Closer!" I managed to say before my energy was completely gone, and I was succumbed to END's darkness.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Lucy- Don't- Come any- Closer!" Natsu said, seeming to struggle.

I slowed to a walk.

"Natsu, what-" I started before I noticed Natsu looked strange. "What's going on?"

Natsu was breathing heavily. His face obscured by shadows, one of Natsu's hands had turned into a black claw. I moved back a little.

"Natsu..." I whispered.

Jet came into sight from my left. He was trying to prop up Droy, who appeared to be unconscious.

"Lucy, help me take Droy and run! Natsu's acting weird!" Jet said.

"I think I know what's wrong." I said quietly.

"Well, what is it?" Jet asked.

"On the mountain, when Zeref showed up... He said something about Natsu being END." I said, looking at the ground.

Jet was silent.

"You should go. I think I can snap him out of it." I said.

"What?! Are you crazy?! He'll obliterate you if you can't!" Jet shouted.

"Please. This is something I have to do." I said, looking at Jet, confident.

"Okay," Jet said. "But if anything happens, Makarov is gonna kill me for leaving you to fight a demon of the books of Zeref by yourself."

I watched as he started struggling to move Droy down Mount Hakobe. I then turned to face END.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys it's natalie sorry for the very spread out chapters. We will be trying to get on a regular schedual it's just been hectic. We've been busy but for the next few weeks on fridays we will try to upload the next chapter. Also sorry if the writing varies, me and hannah switch between chapters so yeah. I edit everything though :p hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you next week.


	5. Author Note

**I changed the name of the story to make it shorter.**


	6. Author note 2

Guys this week we have been really busy. It probably will be a nother week before you get a new chapter. Sorry


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, this is Hannah. Natalie asked me to take over for the rest of this fanfiction, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Natsu, I know you're in there." I said, looking him in the eye.

END lunged. I dove out of the way, just in time.

"Natsu! I know you'd never hurt me! Snap out of it!" I shouted. In order for my plan to work, I just needed to get close enough.

* * *

Lisanna's P.O.V.

"Mira, there's a call coming in from Jet!" I called to her as I answered the lacrima.

Mira rushed to my side. "Jet, what is it? Did you find Natsu?"

"Yes, but Droy and I are on our way back, he's been injured. Natsu's acting weird. He has all these black marks on his skin. Lucy found us and made us go without her. She said this was something she had to do."

"We'll call back everyone so we can have backp standing by in case Lucy calls." Mira said. She hung up the lacrima. "Lisanna, start calling everyone back to the guild. I'm going to tell master."

* * *

Erza's P.O.V.

(I realized that I never said where Erza and Jellal went. They are in Rose Garden. I looked up a map of Fiore for this)

"Erza, the lacrima is buzzing." Jellal said.

"Give it to me, I'll answer." I said.

Jellal handed me the lacrima.

"Hello, Mira?" I said.

"No, it's Lisanna." Lisanna said.

"What is it? Has someone found Natsu?" I asked.

"Yes, Jet and Droy found him. But they're on their way back to the guild. Lucy is with Natsu in the Phoenix Mountains right now. Jet said something was wrong with Natsu and that Lucy stayed with him. We're calling everyone back to the guild hall." Lisanna said.

"What? Why? We should be going to help Lucy." I said.

"We're going to wait until Lucy calls for backup."

"Very well. Jake (Jellal's alias that has not been used yet because no one has spoken to or about Jellal in public yet) and I are on our way back." I said. I hung up the lacrima and gave it back to Jellal.

"This is great! They found Natsu!" Jellal said.

"Yes! It is!" I said.

(idk why i'm going to include this part except to have actual jerza included i'll find a way to make it plot)

Jellal pulled me closer, he brought his face close to mine. We were centimeters apart, Jellal and I kissed.

"Was that even greater?" Jellal asked, flirting. (lol how bad is this? my friend gave me a lot of help with the fluffy confession scenes please tell me i didn't just kill jerza)  
"Yes, but that aside, I think we should go help Lucy." I said.

"Alright, I agree." Jellal said.

"Jake, let's go." I said.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Open Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" I shouted.

"Piri-piri" Gemini said. (i googled what noise they make, the wiki said it's spelled that way.)

"Gemini, I need you to distract Natsu for me. I need to get in close."

"Piri-piri" Gemini responded. Gemini transformed into me. Gemini ran to the other side of END/Natsu.

"Hey! Over here!" Gemini shouted.

I ran up to Natsu, and before he could attack Gemini, I turned him around. I grabbed Natsu's face and kissed him.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.  
I snapped out of it. Lucy was kissing me?

As much as I loved it, I pulled away in shock.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Natsu! You're back to normal!" Lucy shouted.

I could feel END trying to take over again.

"Lucy, I might not have much time, I can feel END trying to take over!" I said quickly.

"We're going back to the guild, we'll figure out what's going on." Lucy said, grabbing my hand. (which is back to normal and not a claw. the black marks disappeared as well)

Lucy closed Gemini's gate. I kept holding her hand. Lucy being close seemed to help suppress END.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter!


End file.
